


Pretty Cute

by thefierydeath



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hugging, Mobbie, Platonic Relationship, Prom, Romantic Relationship, Slight future Dipcifica, Slow Burn, Tickling, dated references, old fic, ongoing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefierydeath/pseuds/thefierydeath
Summary: A fic I originally posted on FanFiction.net. A collection of cute Mobbie drabbles I'm writing, along with possible future Dipcifica. Enjoy!





	1. A Cute Interaction

Robbie walked into the store. He didn't see Wendy anywhere. But he did see Mabel. One of the mystery twins. And she seemed to be in a bit of a dilemma.

"Oof!" She grunted. She had been attempting to stack random junk on the shelf(as ordered by Gruncle Stan), and wasn't able to reach the shelves on top. She tried to climb up, and fell on her butt.

Robbie leaned over the counter, looking down at the determined, sweater-wearing girl. She was wincing as she turned her head to see him looking down at her curiously. "Need any help?" he asked.

Mabel sighed in relief. "Yes please." Then something occurred to her. "But Gruncle Stan would get mad if anyone but employees did the work," Mabel explained. Just then Robbie got an idea. "Here, come over here."

Robbie lifted Mabel up and over his head so she was resting on his shoulders. Robbie grinned and proclaimed, "Problem solved!"

Mabel giggled and drummed on Robbie's head in between stacking stuff on the shelves. When all the work was done, Robbie got on his knees and lowered his head as she scrambled down.

Mabel grinned mischievously. She ran up and pecked Robbie on the cheek. He looked down at her, startled.

She smiled. "Thanks!"


	2. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another adorable interaction when Robbie comes around. Mabel hates cursing.

The bell chimed as the door to the Mystery Shack swung open. Mabel glanced up from the device she was tapping her fingertips against, which was her first mistake. Her eyes shot back to the the screen and she wailed, falling dramatically off of the counter to the floor behind her.

She blinked to see a black haired teen peering over the counter. "What the hell are you doing?"

Mabel sprang to her feet, throwing a finger in his face. "Don't say naughty words!" She snapped. Robbie held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Aaaaanyway," Mabel continued, "I was playing Flappy Nyan."

Robbie shot her a look. "Flappy what?"

Exasperated, Mabel hopped back up on the counter to gain some height. "Don't know know anything?! Nyan cat is an internet sensation!"

Robbie rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"And by the way," Mabel added, "you still have to apologize for cursing at me!"

"Eh, no thanks."

And Mabel promptly jumped on his back. "Apologize! Now!"

Robbie yelped, startled. "No way! Get off!"

They struggled for a moment until Robbie gave up.

"ALRIGHT!" He relented. "I'm sorry! Now get off!"

Mabel nodded in satisfaction. "Thank you!"

Dipper came down the stairs right at that moment. He glanced up from his journal and his eyes fell into a glare. "Mabel? What are you doing." It wasn't a question.

Mabel crossed her arms. "He cursed at me, so I was making him apologize."

Dipper mulled over the situation and determined that this was not Mabel's fault. He growled at Robbie, "Why are you always here?"

"Um, hello, my girlfriend works here, genius," Robbie retorted.

Dipper simply rolled his eyes and walked off.

Robbie turned around and crouched down so Mabel could clamber off of his back. She grinned at him and he grinned back. A small grin, but a grin nonetheless.

Mabel turned up her nose regally and held out her hand. "You may kiss my hand, sir knight."

Robbie shook his head in amusement and took her hand in his. He gently kissed her knuckles and bowed. "Your majesty," he declared, and left, throwing a peace sign over his shoulder.

Right after the door slammed, Mabel jumped down and grabbed Waddles. "Woo hoo!" She cried in exhilaration and ran around the house until her energy ran out.


	3. Robbie's Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie and Mabel just chilling together.

"Your hair is really soft!"

Mabel was hanging out with Robbie in his room whilst he practiced his guitar. She really hadn't given the teen much of a choice, considering that she literally waltzed right in(the front door was usually unlocked), complimented the flower arrangement his mother was assembling, and leapt up the stairs to his room two at a time.

Needless to say, he was pretty surprised.

He had ended up lying down, his head in Mabel's lap as she messed with his hair.

At her remark, he stopped playing and sat up. "What's the surprised tone for?" He asked indignantly. "Just because I'm a teenage boy doesn't mean I neglect my hair."

"That's not-well," Mabel struggled. Robbie frowned and laid back down. "I was really only surprised because it's softer than mine, that's all."

Robbie shut his eyes, strumming a sweet chord and humming. "Suuuure," he said with a slight smile.

Mabel grinned and worked her fingers through his hair, making a quick braid on the side. All of a sudden, a mischievous thought sprung to her mind.

Ever so slightly, her fingers trailed from the top of the goth boy's scalp. Her fingertips tapped as she slid them down to the nape of his neck. The strumming slowed.

She jerked her fingers to directly behind his ear and tickled.

The most unholy giggle Mabel had ever heard erupted from Robbie's mouth. Frankly, it sounded like a bunny swallowing a chipmunk, and Mabel couldn't help but laugh as well. The teen jumped up and scratched his ear. "Hey!"

Mabel was in tears. "Oh my gaahhahaha!" There was a loud thud as she fell to the ground.

Robbie leaned over the edge of the bed and giggled purposefully, sending Mabel into another fit of laughter. "I can't-aHAHAHA!" She gasped. She reached up and pulled the teen down with her, and launched a tickle assault.

"No, wait!" Robbie cried before bursting into a fit of wheezing giggles.

Click.

Robbie looked past the girl now straddling his stomach to see his mother standing in the doorway. Her mouth was in a permanent gape. "I...I just..." She stuttered.

The teen glanced at the blushing girl on top of him, and then back at the doorway pointedly. He gestured that they were busy, and when she still didn't leave, he simply shouted, "MOTHER," and she scurried out, slamming the door behind her.

Robbie sighed and brushed a hand through his hair. "Sorry about that."

Mabel just grinned and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm gonna be trying to continue this fic as much as possible. As I said on FanFiction.net, this is gonna be mostly platonic stuff but also slight future romance. Just come fluff for the ship! Please leave comments and let me know if there's anything in particular you want me to write! Idk if I've forgotten anything or not so I'll see y'all in the next chapter!


End file.
